


Want you

by abbschris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys discover love after years of denial on both sides</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want you

Derek

Walking out of the locker room I saw him surrounded by his friends. The whole lot as nerdy as the next. But there he stood the diamond in the rough, he was never one to single anyone out. He was popular and talked to everyone never looking down at anyone. All the girls found him beautiful and sexy...guys wanted to be him. But not this guy. I just wanted him. 

His smell so intoxicating that it draws and pulls you in like heroin. My heroin and a smile that takes me back yards away. He has a pull on me that makes me want to lose control and take him here in front of everyone. He is my everything and he doesn't even know it. 

Oh my love, my lust, my Stiles, my mate. Will he ever be mine to hold and love?

Stiles 

There he is in all his glory, freshly showered and wet hair swept back begging to be pulled. He never looks my way and pushes through the crowd with purpose and grace. He is so ripped and lean, makes sense with all the football practice. He is like a Greek god. Did I mention he's hot? Like burn my clothes off hot? Well he is. 

But I'm not a jock and I'm not a girl. Derek would never look twice at me. 

Sure I've had girls hit on me and I've flirted back, but never have I wanted them like I want him. It's almost unhealthy how I practically go into convulsions over him. It's like call 911, man down, man down!! 

Urgh it's very uncomfortable wearing jeans on the days I see him, like everyday. I stalk him or casually show up wherever he is. 

No judgments though...can you blame me? He is .... Everything.

Derek

Time to act and take what's mine. Clearing my throat I walk up to Stiles and ask him,"Can I have a word with you?" 

He looked taken aback but shook his head and told his friends he would meet up with them later. 

"What's up Derek? You wanted to talk about what?" 

The words flowed out nervously and musically all at the same time. Making me excited and nervous as well. I didn't want to screw this up. I needed to keep my head clear when I claimed him and not scare him off. There was so much at stake. I couldn't lose him now or ever. 

"Stiles this is kind of hard... Ahem I mean difficult." I began to stumble out. 

Stiles reaches out and touched my shoulder in a comforting gesture bringing me back to what I needed to do. 

"Stiles do you believe in mates? Werewolves?" I asked scared to know the answer. 

"Um what? Werewolves like twilight and stuff?" Stiles asked. 

"Yes and no." I said. 

He looked at me confused but closed his eyes as if thinking things through. Then finally say, "I don't know honestly I don't know. Why?" 

Closing my eyes tightly and then opening them I tell him everything in one breath, " Because I am one and you're my mate." 

He started shaking his head and began to bite on his lip. Then he spoke,"Why are you doing this? Is it because I follow you around and like you? Do you think it's funny to hurt me like this? The small guy with a crush on the big basketball player. I get it. I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry you had to go to these measures." 

He turned around to leave. But I couldn't let him go. No I couldn't I need and want him. He's mine. Even more so now that I know he likes me too. 

"Stiles I'm not lying and I'm not trying to hurt you. I love you and have in secret. I knew you came around but not for me. I thought it was for one of your fan girls. Please don't leave you have to believe me." I desperately begged him. 

"Derek, how am I supposed to believe you? You never looked at me or spoken to me until today. You are the popular jock, who has girls hanging off of him. I'm this lean skinny guy and not very athletic whereas you wrote the book on hotness. How am I supposed to take this news? How?" 

I shook my head waiting for an answer to give him. There wasn't one I could vocally give him, so I kissed him and held him close. It was everything and more. He froze at first only to respond with passion and love. He started to grind against me and I against him. It was glorious as I moved my hands over his body. His hands pulled and tightened around my hair as we deepened our kiss. 

Breaking apart for air, he gasped out,"Derek, you better not be playing with me. Because I've been dreaming of this moment since I first laid eyes on you." 

"Stiles, I swear I'm not and I meant every word and stroke of my tongue that your my mate and only reason for breathing. I can show you my wolf, if you wish or we could finish this elsewhere between the sheets." 

"Let's continue this between the sheets and maybe later your wolf." He said shyly. 

Oh to have and want him. I couldn't want anything more.


End file.
